De bodas y un parto
by IriaCruz
Summary: Ron y Hermione se casan, Draco y Astoria también. Pansy y Lavander están destrozadas. Ginny está de parto y Harry está angustiado por ello.
1. Ansiedad

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertence. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Ansiedad.

Hermione Granger, próximamente Weasley, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. La ansiedad la recorría de pies a cabeza. Desde la habitación donde se encontraba, podía oír los gritos de la señora Weasley.

-¡No! ¡Esas flores no van ahí! ¡George deja de jugar con los jarrones! ¡Victoire, por Merlín, deja de tirar las flores, eso lo tienes que hacer después!

Esos gritos solo conseguían que su ansiedad aumentara por momentos, Hermione tenía que aguantarse sus increíbles ganas remorderse las uñas. Pues no podía arruinar su manicura francesa, hecha por Fleur, que en nada sería su cuñada.

Hermoine era hija única y no tenía tíos, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada estar rodeada de mucha gente y no sabía nada acerca de hermanos o primos.

Es por eso, que cuando piensa que en unos momentos, tendrá a hermanos y 1 hermana políticos (eso sin contar a las esposas y esposo de estos) solo consigue que la ansiedad aumente.

-Hermione, querida, ¿te falta mucho? – oye la voz maternal de Molly Weasley desde el pasillo.

-No, señora Weasley –responde Hermione, a pesar de que ni siquiera se ha puesto el vestido y le falta peinarse.

Más ansiedad.

-Oh querida, puedes llamarme mamá- responde con dulzura Molly.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un: "Bum"

Al abrir la puerta, la señora Weasley se encontró con Hermione en el suelo, se había desmayado.

Demasiada ansiedad.


	2. Entusiasmo

Entusiasmo.

Astoria Greengrass no recordaba a ver estado tan entusiasmada nunca. Cada vez que se veía al espejo, se veía feliz, alegre y contenta. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía quitarle esa sonrisa boba de la cara.

Pero no era para menos, una no se casa todos los días y aún menos con Draco Malfoy.

-Astoria, Draco te espera- oyó la elegante y tranquila voz de su suegra, cuando se gira para verla, ve como Narcisa le sonríe.

Astoria corresponde la sonrisa y caminando con elegancia, avanza hacia el altar, donde un feliz y muy apuesto Draco la espera.

Y Astoria se da cuenta nada más verlo, se da cuenta cuando se toman las manos, cuando citan sus votos, cuando se besan… Draco está entusiasmado, al igual que ella y ambos sonríen, no pueden para de sonreír.

Porque el entusiasmo por casarse, por poder estar toda la vida juntos, por formar una familia juntos… Todo eso les entusiasma, por eso no puede para de sonreír.

Incluso Draco a pesar de lo poco que sonríe, no puede parar de hacerlo.

Hoy es el día más feliz de ambos, hoy es un día lleno de entusiasmo.


	3. Depresión

Depresión.

-Se ha casado – repite un y otra vez, Pansy Parkinson mientras bebe Wisky de fuego, sentada en un sillón de lo más caro.

-Eso ya lo sé, yo y toda la comunidad mágica – dice Blaise Zabini, rodando los ojos ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Se ha casado – vuelve a decir Pansy, con la diferencia de que está vez, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Blaise mira con tristeza a Pansy, sabiendo que este es solamente el principio de una depresión. Sin decir nada la levanta en brazos y la lleva a uno de los dormitorios de huéspedes, donde la posa con cuidado en la cama.

La descalza y la tapa con delicadeza.

Está apunto de irse, pero nota como le agarran de la mano. Lleva su mirada hacia su mano y ve como Pansy se la agarra, sin hacer mucha fuerza. Ve a Pansy, la cual le mira, con ojos suplicantes.

Blaise deja escapar un leve suspiro y se tumba a su lado, ella lo abraza con fuerza y empieza a llorar sobre su pecho.

Blaise le acaricia el pelo para reconfortarla.

-Es un idiota – susurra Blaise, a pesar de que Draco es uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Se ha casado – dice Pansy, con la mirada perdida. Blaise deja escapar un bufido.

-Linda, puedes conseguirte a otro en cualquier momento. Alguien como yo, por ejemplo. – dice Blaise y toma aire, armándose de valor- Estoy enamorado de ti, Pansy.

Blaise mira a Pansy y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida.

"Bueno, mejor dormida que deprimida" piensa Blaise.


	4. Negación

Negación.

-¡No! ¡Tiene que ser mentira! – chilla Lavander, haciendo que sus amigas, Padma y Patil, se tapen los oídos por el ruido.

-No es mentira, incluso hay fotos. Weasley y Granger se han casado. – dice Padma mostrándole la portada del Profeta.

-¡No! ¡Mi Ro-Ro no puede haberse casado con esa!- dice Lavander con firmeza y negándose a creerlo.

Padma y Patil se miran un momento, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Lav, cariño, no es mentira… Se han casado – dice Patil con delicadeza, temiendo la reacción de su amiga.

-¡No! – vuelve a decir Lavander, tapándose los oídos para no oír a sus amigas.

Pero su vista se encuentra con algo que no habría querido ver nunca. En la portada del Profeta, se muestra una foto del casamiento de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ambos aparecen riendo mientras cortan la tarta y se dan un breve beso.

Lavander siente como su corazón se estruja al verlos tan felices. Pero se niega a creer lo que ve, simplemente no lo soporta, su mente se niega una y otra vez.

-No puede ser. Es mentira – susurra una última vez, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de sus amigas y llorar como nunca lo ha hecho.


	5. Angustia

Angustia.

Harry Potter no había sentido tanta angustia nunca. Ni siquiera en mitad de la guerra contra Voldemort o cuando se enfrentó a él. Y mucho menos cuando estuvo muerto.

Se vuelve a levantar de la silla y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro. Se retuerce las manos y se despeina una y otra vez.

-¿No se marea? – le pregunta Ron en un susurro a Hermione, la cual rueda los ojos.

-¡Eres un insensible, Ronald! – lo regaña su mujer mientras frunce el ceño, para seguidamente suavizar su rostro y mirar a Harry- Cariño, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. –dice con suavidad y dulzura.

-¿Todo saldrá bien? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ginny está de parto! ¡He visto videos de partos! ¡Y sigo pensando que es imposible que un bebe salga de ahí! ¡Es demasiado grande! – grita un histérico Harry Potter, sintiendo la angustia salir por sus poros.

-Ahí tiene razón – le susurra Ron a George, el cual se queda algo traumatizado al pensar en ello.

-Harry…- intenta decir Hermione

-¡Harry, mierda! ¿Y si algo sale mal? – lo último lo dice en un susurro, dejándose llevar por la angustia y los nervios.

Entonces se oye un un: "Potter te mataré" de lo que parece ser un cansada y dolorida Ginny, para seguidamente escuchar un llanto de bebé.

Y toda la angustia desaparece, para ser remplazada por felicidad, a pesar de la amenaza de muerte.


End file.
